1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-operated chuck having a chuck body and gripping or clamping jaws that are displaceably guided in radial guide means of the chuck body and that are adapted to be actuated by at least one drive element, which is displaceably guided in the chuck body and is actuated by a force producer that is operated with pressure medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of embodiments of power-operated chucks of this general type are known. The clamping forces that can be achieved with these chucks, and in particular the precision with which the magnitude of the clamping force that is produced by the force producer that is operated with pressure medium can be repeated, depend greatly upon the respective state of lubrication of the drive elements that are provided between the force producer and the clamping jaws that are displaceably guided in radial guide means of the chuck body.
It is an object of the present invention, for power-operated chucks of the aforementioned general type, to provide a forced lubrication that assures a continuous and uniform state of lubrication of the drive elements.